


Don’t be so nervous

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Wade is nervous around Aunt May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Peter rushes home from the bus stop, his last text from Wade didn't mean anything good.





	Don’t be so nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Ikikik - I’ve been writing too many general rated stories lately but I promise my next fic will be R rated (Been trying to work out the, heh, kinks)

Peter rushes home from the bus stop, his last text from Wade didn't mean anything good.

He sprints past the last corner and down the street. He skids to a stop in front of his house and unlocks the fence before running up to the porch. He turns the knob of the front door quickly and hurries inside "Wade!" He doesn't bother to take off his shoes as he quickly walks to the kitchen.

The site that greets him is one of an apocalypse. 

Batter and flour smear the floor and benches, some even managed to get on the walls. "Wade? Jacob!" He calls out

Jacob's five year old face rounds the corner, covered in flour and batter smearing his apron "Dad!" Despite his messy appearance he still smiles brightly.

Wade appears, leaning over Jacob "Petey!" He jumps through the mess and picks up Peter in a twirl "I've missed you!"

Peter laughs and puts his hands on Wade's shoulders "I've only been gone a few hours"

Wade stills and looks up at him with puppy eyes and a pout "Yeah but it was a whole day without you!"

Wade lowers Peter, once on two feet Peter says "But it looks like you two had a fun day"

Jacob comes up behind Wade, carefully walking through the minefield of batter on the ground "We did! Dada said we could make pancakes"

Wade picks him up, uncaring of the mess. Peter says with a smile "It seems like the whole kitchen got involved"

Wade nods sheepishly "Yeahhhhh, it did"

"The pancakes were yummy!" Jacob pipes up "We saved you one" he points to the fridge

"Thank you, why don't you get cleaned up?"

Jacob nods and Wade lowers him. The boy instantly runs off to the bathroom down the hall. When the door clicks shut Peter turns his gaze back to Wade.

"Yes baby boy, I'll start cleaning up this mess" Wade pecks his cheek then goes back to the kitchen sink and opens the draw beneath to retrieve the paper towels and cloths. Peter stays in the arch way, leaning his shoulder on the wall. As Wade begins wiping away the batter from the floor he asks Peter "How was your day?"

Peter nods "It was good, finished up a paper and got some good test results. But had a bit of a scare when you texted me you two were going to cook, I thought our kitchen would've got burnt down" he teases with a grin

Wade looks over at him with a mock pout "Aw, you don't trust me, baby boy?"

"Wade you've tried to cook several times before and most of those have ended up in disaster"

Wade grins and finishes cleaning up the floor,then he throws the used rags in the bin and starts on the benches. Suddenly Peter's leg is tackled into a bear hug, "Dad!"

Peter looks down in surprise to Jacob, "hey Jacob, you're looking cleaner" he picks him up "Oh and Aunt May is coming over for dinner"

Wade looks over at him in alarm "What?! But we don't even have anything! And the house isn't clean-"

"Wade" Peter cuts him off "She's coming with food, on her insistence"

"Oh"

Wade returns to his work with vigour, and finishes quickly. Peter takes Jacob into the living room and puts the TV on for him. "Pete I'm going to take a shower" Wade announces

"Ok" Peter calls back

He hears the door close with a click and checks the time, 4:30pm. Aunt May will be over at about 5/5:30pm. He places Jacob beside him and stands. He wonders about the house to make sure that it's clean enough, but everything is already spotless. He returns to the living room to find Wade has left the shower already, he sits on the couch with Jacob curled into his side. Wade is dressed casually nice.

"Still trying to impress her?"

Wade's head whips to his,

Peter continues "you know you don't have to anymore, she's already proud of you" Peter sits beside him, Wade grabs his hand "I can't help it" Wade kisses the back of his hand "She's the woman who raised you, and the one person I wish to be kept in good graces with"

Peter smiles adoringly, even after so many years Wade is still insecure. "Wade she cares for you deeply"

Wade opens his mouth to say something, but the doorbell stops him.

Jacob jumps up enthusiastically "Grandma!" He runs over to the door and swings it open "Grandma!"

"My sweet grandchild!" Aunt May steps inside and closes the door. She then hugs Jacob and leads him back to the living room.

"Hey Aunt May" Peter greets

"Hello Aunt May" Wade greets

"Hello boys, how are you?"

"Grandma! Grandma!" Jacob calls out "Me and Dada made pancakes!" Aunt May places the bags down on the coffee table and sits in the single chair beside the couch, Jacob sits on the end of the couch so he's immediately diagonal to Aunt May.

Aunt May asks "How did the pancakes go?"

"They were yummy! But we made a mess of the kitchen. And dada made a joke about being a _pan_ cake" he empathizes 'pan' "I didn't get it but I laughed anyway cause dada dropped the pancake"

Peter gives Wade a scandalized look and whacks him on the bicep, he hisses quietly "Wade!"

Wade gives him a grin and rubs his bicep.

"Aw that sounds like a lovely day" Aunt May says sweetly "So I've brought over some stew and homemade cake for dessert"

"Yay!" Jacob cheers

"I'll got set the table" Wade says and stands quickly, before rushing into the kitchen to grab the items. As the plates and glasses clatter Aunt May warmly says to Peter "he's still so worried"

Peter nods with a fond smile "He just wants to impress you"

Aunt May's eyes glance to Jacob's, who's focusing on the TV, then back to Peter's "Looking after him, and being so good to you, is good enough for me" she smiles tenderly, Peter smiles gratefully.

Wade calls out "Table is set!"

"Ok!" Peter calls back, Jacob races into the kitchen as Aunt May and Peter grab the bags, then join the pair in the dining room.

Wade sits on one side and Jacob sits on the other. Aunt May unpacks the bags and Peter helps. The pair serve dinner out and sit down, Peter beside Wade and Aunt May beside Jacob. Everyone quickly digs in, and after a few moments Aunt May asks Peter "How was your day, Peter?"

Peter stills his hands and glances up at her "Pretty good, very productive. How was your day?"

She nods and takes a bite out of her food, finishes, then says "Quite lovely, had lunch with an old friend and then baked"

Jacob pipes up cheerily "We baked too! There's still some in the fridge!" He points his spoon in the direction of the fridge. Then he continues eating happily. Aunt May looks to Wade "Did you add any fruit to your pancakes?"

Wade freezes and glances up to her nervously "N-no, should we have?"

"It's personal preference, Wade" she says kindly "I was just curious, don't be so nervous"

Beneath the table Peter holds Wade's hand and squeezes reassuringly.

In response to Aunt May Wade nods jerkily and returns to eating his food with the hand not being held by Peter's.

The four of them eat happily before clearing the table and moving to the lounge room to spend the rest of the night watching a few movies, everyone falling asleep at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the end was a bit cut off ish but I’ve written almost ten different endings for this but scraped all of them bc none of them ever seemed quite right. To stop this piece from laying to waste I just had to write something to finish it and post it.


End file.
